1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which are assembled by latching and pressing and which have large side field of vision.
2. Related Art
Swimming goggles have a variety of shapes and structures. In consideration of assembly of lenses, swimming goggles are generally of three types: integrating type, implanting type and pressing type. The integrating type of swimming goggles has lenses integrated with frames. The implanting type of swimming goggles has lenses implanted into and then integrated with frames. The pressing type of swimming goggles has lenses assembled on a mask-like pad and then assembled on and pressed to frames. The instant invention is involved in the pressing type of swimming goggles. A conventional pressing type of swimming goggles have frames with slits for facilitating assembly of lenses, and pressing members for pressing against to join the slits. However, the pressing members of the pressing type are adjacent to a user's cheekbones and hide from the view beside eyes. So the user's eyes can not reach side view except by rotating his/her head. This defect makes the conventional pressing type of swimming goggles not meet product requirement of some countries.
Moreover, because of different profiles of users' heads, users have to pull two strips of a head strap to adjust the swimming goggles to appropriate positions. However, the adjusting positions of the head strap are adjacent to ends of eyes. Once pulling the head strap up and down, the frames are often pulled up and slantwise, making users feel uncomfortable. The frames are also not aligned with the eyes.